ROM
by EllyweDreamland
Summary: Podría haber sido un día como cualquiera en el gremio y sin embargo ¿Quién es esa persona, ahí frente a la pequeña maga peliazul, que dice saber todas sus cualidades? ¿Como reaccionara ella, cuando reciba una interesante propuesta? Y por si fuera poco, cierto mago de hierro no termina de congeniar con la persona que acaba de aparecer ante ellos ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaa lectores! Aqui traigo mi primer fic y es Gale! *-* aww estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa .**

**Bueno, el fic es de fairy tail, sus personajes no me pertenecen, ésta historia si, y tmb un personaje que yo creé, cuando lean lo sabrán jiji :D**

**La historia esta ambientada despues de todo esto de los dragones y las puertas de elipse, no creo que vaya a tener spoilers, pero por si acaso xD**

**Espero que lo disfruten! y ya no quiero hablar más porque quiero que lo lean jajaj :D ¡ADELANTE!**

* * *

En un día como cualquier otro en Magnolia, se encontraba el gremio mas desastroso de todos, Fairy Tail. A pesar de la ausencia de los magos de clases S como Erza, Laxus, Gildarts e incluso el propio maestro, quienes se encontraban en algún tipo de misión importante, el gremio conservaba su ambiente natural: Una albina de pelo largo sirviendo bebidas, una pelea entre un pelirosa escupe fuego y un desnudo mago pelinegro, una castaña sobre una mesa bebiendo,magos platicando en las mesas ó en el tablero de misiones,pero, ese día particularmente, destacaba la conversación de dos magas sentadas en la barra del gremio.

**Levy POV**  
¿Cómo puede gustarme? Todos dicen que los opuestos se atraen, pero él y yo...¡NO TENEMOS NADA EN COMÚN! ¿Qué es ésto? A el ni siquiera le intereso de esa manera. Pero es que aveces...¡No Levy! Ese idiota es grande,arrogante, terco, malhumorado...¡Si! definitivamente no te conviene alguien tan protector, valiente, honesto, guapo...espera,¿Qué? !Ya no aguanto más! Tengo que decirle a lu-chan que me ayude a...  
**Fin del POV**

—¿Levy-chan?¿Qué pasa?—Era la voz de lucy, quién había estado hablando sobre lo desastrosa que fué su última misión, debido a cierto mago de fuego, claro. Ambas habían estado platicando cómodamente en la barra del gremio. O por lo menos, eso aparentaban.

—Perdona lu-chan, estaba pensando en el tipo de misión que tendré que escoger más tarde—mintió. Tenía bastante tiempo con la mirada perdida.

—Por tu cara diría que estabas pensando en Gajeel—Lucy rió por lo bajo y observó la reacción de su amiga, que como se lo esperaba, se ruborizo al instante.

Dió en el blanco.

—N-no, y-yo—Comenzó a tartamudear la pequeña maga.

—Levy-chan,¿No crees que harías buena pareja con él? Además, es obvio que a él también le gustas.—Continuó Lucy.

—¿Qué? Eso es...—Comenzó a decir la pequeña maga, pero fue interrumpida al momento en el que se abrieron las puertas del gremio, para dejar entrar a un extraño chico. Tanto lucy y levy como todos los demás del gremio pararon sus actividades y centraron la mirada en aquel personaje. Era alto, llevaba una de capa negra con la orilla inferior de color azul, ropa gris y unas botas con toques metálicos. Traía un maletín en una de sus manos. Solo cuando el chico comenzó a avanzar hacia la barra del gremio directamente, fue que Levy pudo observarlo con mayor precisión. Era joven,pelo corto y castaño, ojos grandes de un verde claro y le estaba...¿Sonriendo?¿Desde cuando los dementes podían entrar a los gremios como si nada?

—Levy McGarden —Dijo el chico, el más simpático que Levy haya visto en su vida. —¡Por fin te he encontrado! .

—¿Qu-qué? ¿Como sabes...?¿Nos conocemos? —Levy estaba tan desconcertada como Lucy. Ambas se miraron un instante antes de que la persona que tenían en frente volviera a hablar.

—¡Oh, lo siento!,soy algo descuidado. Mi nombre es Hasegawa Yuu, un joven investigador mágico. Pertenezco a un grupo de investigación antigua.

—¿investigador mágico? —La cabeza de Levy daba vueltas.

—Te lo diré en pocas palabras—Le indicó Yuu. —Estoy aquí por ti. Aunque no lo creas, siempre he observado tu trabajo, Levy.

—¿Mi trabajo? ¿A que te refieres? .

—Sabemos lo mucho que disfrutas leer ,lo buena que eres descifrando escrituras antiguas y por supuesto,conocemos tu alto nivel de inteligencia. ¡Eres justamente la persona que estamos buscando!

—Bu-bueno si, gracias por eso, pero no entiendo, ¿Para que están buscándome? —Preguntó la peliazul. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía feliz de que alguien reconociera así lo que hacía, aunque, al mismo tiempo se sentía algo confundida por tener a esa persona ahí, soltándole tanta información a la vez.

—Es fácil, hace poco tuvimos una reunión importante en nuestro grupo y se decidió que partiriamos en tu búsqueda con un solo objetivo. —Contestó. Hizo una pequeña pausa y aclaró su garganta. —¡Queremos invitarte oficialmente a unirte a nuestro grupo de investigadores! —Sus gestos eran de lo más graciosos, pensó la maga de escritura sólida.

—Levy-chan, ¡Eso es genial! —Exclamó la maga de espiritus estelares quien había estado todo éste tiempo sin decir ni una palabra.—¡Es perfecto para ti! Creo que sería una gran oportunidad para que hagas lo que te gusta, y quien sabe, quizá un día de éstos me das alguna idea para terminar mi historia—Lucy guiñó el ojo a su amiga, y ésta, solo pudo dar una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tal como dice tu amiga rubia, tendrás acceso a una biblioteca entera para ti, todo esta planeado de acuerdo a tus gustos.—Eso último pareció llamar mucho la atención de la pequeña maga. ¿Toda una biblioteca entera, sólo para ella sola? Eso debía ser su sueño hecho realidad aunque...

—¡Ah! Una última cosa. —Recalcó Yuu—En caso de que te preocupe descuidar tu gremio, por eso no tendrás problemas, si aceptas, pediremos una instalación aquí en el gremio, del equipo necesario para tus investigaciones ¿Qué me dices, Levy? —Preguntó Yuu. Había hablado del tema con tanta rapidez y naturalidad que Levy apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando. Parecía ansioso por su respuesta. Levy estaba por contestarle cuando fue interrumpida de nuevo, eso se estaba volviendo un hábito, pensó.

—Tch, ¡Que acosador! —Dijo una voz, proveniente del segundo piso del gremio. Probablemente había estado escuchando toda la conversación desde ahí. Levy volteó sorprendida, podía reconocer esa voz como si fuera la suya propia. Se trataba de Gajeel.

Yuu volteó para encontrarse con su mirada.

—¿Y tú eres? —Pasó solo un segundo antes de que él mismo contestara—¡Ah claro! ¿El dragonslayer de hierro, cierto?.

¿Como demonios sabía eso?¿Sería acaso por los piercings que llevaba o por las orillas metálicas que portaba su ropa? Este tipo de verdad era un acosador, pensó Gajeel, a lo que respondió:

—¡Eso no no te importa! —Al decir ésto, dio un salto y aterrizó junto a levy y lucy, quedando frente a frente con Yuu. —Estoy a cargo mientras el maestro no está.

—Gajeel maldito, como que estas a car-...!-Dijo por primera vez una voz distante, que se mantenía al margen de lo que estaba pasando. Era Natsu. Gray estaba a su lado, desnudo, sujetándolo con fuerza.

—Métete en tus asuntos, salamander .

—Bien, que gusto que seas el maestro temporal dragonslayer, pero mis asuntos no son contigo, son con Levy —Le indicó Yuu. Al escuchar ésto, una vena resaltó en la frente de Gajeel.

¿Qué tenía en la cabeza éste sujeto? Entra cuando le da la gana al gremio y se mete con la enana, pensó Gajeel.

—¡Oi, enana! —Dijo, haciendo lo posible por ignorar las palabras de Yuu, pero sin quitarle sus rojos ojos de encima.

—¿Eh?—Soltó la maga peliazul. Sacudió levemente su cabeza. Parecía como si hubiera estado en otra habitación éstos últimos minutos. La voz de Gajeel hizo que reaccionara.

—¿Qué le vas a decir a éste sujeto? Acabemos con ésto de una buena vez.

—Bueno, todo ésto es muy repentino—Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Yuu, aunque solo tuvo que dar un par de pasos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.—En realidad necesito tiempo para pensarlo,¿Podría? —Preguntó.

—¡Claro que si! —El chico sonrió de nuevo. Levy habría jurado ver una destello en sus grandes ojos verdes. Rebuscó en su maletín y saco una tarjeta, que le dió a la maga peliazul. —Toma, es mi dirección, puedes visitarme cuando creas que estés lista , Levy —La miró un momento y sus ojos se desviaron hasta encontrarse con la mirada del mago de hierro. No le había despegado la vista ni un segundo.—Sólo como un consejo,mago.

—¿Ah?—Le respingó Gajeel. El chico le estaba colmando la paciencia.

—Hay una razón por la que supe al instante quien eras, supongo que a éstas alturas tu también la conoces. Sería mejor que aprendas a aceptar las decisiones de los demás y que no intervengas en asuntos que, simplemente, no te incumben. Toma éste consejo, si sabes a lo que me refiero, claro.

Levy, perpleja al escuchar las palabras de Yuu, se quedo inmóvil. Lo sabía. Sabía como iba a reaccionar Gajeel ante aquél comentario. Actuó instintivamente y tomó por el brazo al mago de hierro, jalándolo hacia si misma.

—Gajeel, no creo que sea buena idea.—Murmuró la peliazul. El dragonslayer no la miró. Ella observó en su rostro esa sonrisa maliciosa y burlona tan característica en él.

—Tch, lárgate de aquí antes de que decida dejarte sin hijos, cerebrito.

—¡Gajeel!—Exclamó Levy.

—Bueno, no pasa nada, es lo que estaba a punto de hacer.—Yuu hizo un gesto de indiferencia y volvió su mirada hacia la McGarden. —Nos veremos pronto, Levy-chan.—Se volteó y sin más, se dio media vuelta y recorrió el gremio hasta la salida.  
Tras cerrar la puerta, el murmullo creció rápidamente. ¿Qué había pasado en solo 10 minutos?

Levy, Lucy, Gray, Natsu y Gajeel, le habían contado al maestro y compañía lo que habia ocurrido el día anterior, a lo que la mayoría contesto con un ''me parece algo sospechoso'' ó ''es raro, nunca había hablar de algo así''.

Levy se encontraba enfrente del tablero de misiones, quería despejar un poco su mente y alejarse de aquellos pensamientos sobre la escena tan extraña que vivió el día anterior y la repentina propuesta de Yuu. De cualquier manera, primero debía encontrar un compañero para la misión. Lucy ya se encontraba ocupada junto con natsu y los demás. Jet y Droy habían salido en busca de más información sobre el ''el idiota que molestó a Levy'' según como lo habían descrito ellos. Y los demás, bueno, en realidad, todos estaban centrados en sus propios asuntos.

Se decidió por una misión en particular y al momento en el que se disponía a despegar la hoja del tablero ,ésta fué tomada ágilmente por otra persona.

—Ge-he, ésta es demasiado fácil, enana . —Dijo el dragonslayer mientras se asomaba en su rostro una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella volteó hacia él e infló sus cachetes con una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Te recuerdo que no soy precisamente la más ''fuerte'' del gremio. —Espetó.

—Olvida eso, enana —le dijo el mago—Tenemos asuntos más importantes —Indicó mientras su gesto se volvía serio.

—¿Tenemos? ¿De qué hablas? —Quiso saber la pequeña maga de escritura sólida.

—El viejo me pedido que vayamos en busca de ésto lo más pronto posible—Levy no se había dado cuenta, pero Gajeel llevaba en su mano izquierda una especie de mapa. Lo desplegó y se lo dió. Cuando Levy lo sostuvo en sus manos, se dió cuenta de lo antiguo que debía ser. Tenía tonos amarillentos y las indicaciones estaban en un lenguaje extraño que seguramente el mago de hierro no podría descifrar. Levy extendió el mapa en la mesa más cercana a ellos, sacó sus lentes especiales y comenzó a leer. Al cabo de unos minutos ya había deducido de que se trataba.

—La ubicación de un libro...Pero, ¿Para que quiere el maestro que lo encontremos? —Preguntó la McGarden, quién inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado para observar con mayor detalle el mapa.

— Creo que el viejo piensa que el hecho de que ese tipo ''Yuu'' haya venido a buscarte, tiene que ver con ese estúpido libro.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Lo que oíste enana,según me dijo, cuenta con magia prohibida y ese sujeto aún no lo encuentra.  
El dolor de cabeza que le provocaba todo ésto al dragonslayer de hierro era evidente. El sólo tendría que encargarse de patearles el trasero a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino durante la misión, lo demás,era el trabajo perfecto para Levy, pensó.

—De prisa enana, tenemos que encontrar el libro antes que ese idiota—Añadió Gajeel.

—¡Oh! ¿Lily no vendrá con nosotros?

—Hmp, mi gato está ocupado con los otros exeed—Contestó—Más le vale que esas misiones en las que ha estado metido le sirva de entrenamiento—murmuró mientras avanzaba hacia una esquina.

—Bien, supongo que me contaras los detalles en el camino —Enrolló el mapa y lo metió a su bolso.—Prepararé algunas cosas para la misión, nos vemos en la entrada del gremio en 10 minutos—Dijo entusiasmada.

—Lo que digas, enana . —Dijo de espaldas alzando una de sus manos.

Levy avanzó apresurando su paso hacia Fairy Hills. Estaba feliz. Le agradaba pasar el tiempo con él, a pesar de todo. Aunque ahora no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Más importante aún ¿Quién era ese tal Yuu en realidad? No sabía como, pero encontraría la respuesta a como fuera lugar.

* * *

**_¡Y ya se acabooo!_**

**_¿Qué tal?¿Les gusto? ¿Se engancharon? ¿Les dio igual? ¿Debo mejorar algo? ¿Creen que deba seguir escribiendo? o ya de plano me voy a vender chicles a una esquina? _**

**_Absolutamente todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, me alegrará recibirlos en mi linda y pequeña casita y los tratare bn no se preocupen._**

**_Sin más que decir, me despido, no sin antes agradecer que se hayan tomado el tiempo de haber leido éste primer capitulo, y si les gusto pues entonces creo que nos leeremos más seguido, ¡Adios!_**

**_PD: El nombre de Yuu se me ocurrió mientras buscaba en google ''nombre japoneses'' y significa ''valiente'', y su apellido, bueno, mi hermana me lo dijo y me gustó (cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaaa lectores! Pues aqui me reporto con el segundo capitulo de mi historia! Estoy contenta de que me hayan dejado sus reviews y que les guste lo que escribo^^ a pesar de ser nueva en esto siento que me estoy familiarizando con la comunindad :))**

**Bueno, debo aclarar que en cap anterior no salio mi separador de escena ¬¬ ,(al parecer porque use signos no permitidos o algo asi) asi que aclaro** **que mi nuevo separador sera este: o_o**

**Okey, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima. Yuu si me pertenece jajaja ese Yuu :p_  
_**

**Y ya no digo más, asi que ¡ADELANTE!**

* * *

**R.O.M**

**Capítulo 2**

Levy caminaba junto a Gajeel hacia el lugar que indicaba el mapa, a las afueras de Magnolia. El paisaje se mostraba algo desértico, con excepción de una minoría de casas y árboles, lo que hacía más tedioso el viaje. Ella hubiera preferido tomar un transporte, un tren quizá, aunque cuando se le ocurrió mencionarle a Gajeel sobre ello, éste se había exaltado,evitándolo completamente con un: ''¿En tren?¿Estás loca enana? No voy a arriesgarme a tener un maldito encuentro con el salamander y su vómito'' a lo que Levy solo había podido asentir y desistir de la idea.

—Entonces—Comenzó a decir la peliazul—¿Qué es lo que en realidad quiere Yuu?

—No lo se—Respondió el dragonslayer.—Es toda la información que me soltó el viejo.

***FLASHBACK***

—Definitivamente, es sospechoso—decía Makarov al tiempo que se acercaba al mago de hierro, quién, como de costumbre, se encontraba devorando un trozo de metal detrás de la barra del gremio—Ese Yuu.—Carraspeó. Gajeel interrumpio su comida un instante para decir:

—Hmp, dime algo que no sepa.

El maestro se sentó del otro lado de la barra.

—En realidad, al investigar sobre él me he encontrado con algo que llamó mi atención—El maestro sostenía un vaso con ambas manos, su mirada se posaba intensa sobre su contenido mientras hablaba con el mago de hierro.—En efecto, es un investigador mágico. Uno muy joven para el talento que posee y a pesar de eso, nadie sabe mucho de él, ni de la compañía a la que dice pertenecer.

—¿Y?—Inquirió Gajeel. Había comenzado a masticar su siguiente presa. En otras circunstancias el maestro se hubiera quejado de estarse quedando sin platos para el gremio.

—En éste mundo existen los magos, los humanos normales, los científicos, los investigadores y todo en lo que se nos puede clasificar—articulaba Makarov—Cada grupo tiene sus objetivos, sus sueños. Nosotros buscamos mejorar nuestras habilidades, aprender de las misiones y volvernos fuertes, para proteger a las personas que amamos. Pero Yuu, por ejemplo, pertenece a otro tipo de ideales. No quiero precipitarme pero...

—*Añ graño, vieñjo—soltó el dragonslayer con la boca llena.

—Hay un libro de magia antigua. Más específicamente magia prohibida. Es casi un pedazo de reliquia que, según dicen, él que consiga descifrarlo tendrá acceso a infinidad de técnicas con poderosa magia ancestral. El reto perfecto para un investigador...—Hizo una pequeña pausa—Pero hay un cualquiera puede interpretarlo. Es necesario una persona calificada con habilidades para la escritura, capacidad de concentración, utilización de runas...¿Sabes hacia donde voy, cierto?  
Gajeel, al escuchar las palabras del maestro, se detuvo en seco. De pronto, una ráfaga de irritación le recorrió el cuerpo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, apareció lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿A si que era por eso por lo que quería a la enana?—Murmuró. Ahora estaba satisfecho, y no sólo por la comida. Nunca terminó de caerle bien ese cerebrito, pero ahora estaba seguro de que tenía razón al sospechar de él.

—Pero hay algo más—Continuó el ex-mago santo—El libro del que hablamos aún no ha sido encontrado por Yuu, por suerte para nosotros.

—¿Ah? Dices que no tiene el libro ¿Pero vino por la enana para descifrarlo?—Gajeel nunca se imaginó hacer tantas preguntas a la vez—¡Que estupidez!—Exclamó. El maestro sonrió.

—No lo tiene—Afirmó—La ubicación del libro sólo se puede saber por medio de un objeto.

—¿Qué es?—Preguntó el mago de hierro, quién se había comenzado a cuestionar desde cuándo le interesaban tanto éste tipo de cosas.

—Éste mapa—Dijo el maestro sonriendo al tiempo que sacaba el objeto y se lo enseñaba a Gajeel.—Escucha, Gajeel. Como padre, estoy preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a Levy, pero soy consciente de que a éstas alturas no podría involucrarse más de lo que ya está. Así que tengo una petición que hacerte. Lo he pensado y he llegado a la conclusión de que no hay persona más indicada para éste trabajo—Suspiró—. Acompañarás a Levy en busca del libro. Tal vez así sabremos con mayor certeza lo que quiere Yuu.—El moreno comenzó a levantarse.—Ustedes se encargarán de resolver todo éste asunto.—Finalizó.

—Esto se está poniendo interesante—decía el dragonslayer de hierro—¡La enana y yo acabaremos con ésto!—exclamó a manera de despedida con el maestro mientras tomaba de la barra el mapa.

En poco tiempo, ya se encontraba avanzando hacia el tablero de misiones del gremio, donde se podía apreciar a una pequeña peliazul indecisa.

***FIN FLASHBACK***

—Ya veo...—dijo la peliazul decepcionada. Su mirada se apagó ligeramente. ¿Cómo era posible? Cuando por fin alguien la había alagado por sus habilidades pasa ésto, pensó.

El cielo bajo el que se encontraban ambos magos caminando se iluminaba por los colores del sol que se se tornaban rojizos y amarillentos. La tarde se apreciaba en todo su resplandor, indicando la pronta venida del anochecer.

—¿Qué pasa, enana? ¿Querías jugar al ratón de biblioteca con él?—Inquirió burlescamente el mago. Levy lo fulminó con la mirada e, inmediatamente, su expresión cambio.

—Aún me queda una duda—Soltó. Fue como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo.

—Suelta—Manifestó el moreno decepcionado, al ver que Levy había hecho caso omiso de sus bromas.

—¿Por qué tanto odio hacia Yuu, Gajeel?—Preguntó la pequeña maga. Los ojos de Gajeel se abrieron de golpe. Estaba a punto de contestarle que tenía motivos suficientes por lo que había dicho el maestro pero, para su sorpresa, antes de que pudiera hacerlo la maga continuó hablando.—Bueno, se que ahora podríamos sospechar de él, pero yo hablo de ayer, cuando recién llegó al gremio. No lo dejaste respirar tranquilo ni un segundo.

¡Maldición! ¿Como podía adelantársele tanto? pensó el mago de hierro. Dejando eso de lado, ¿Porque era que le caía tan mal el cerebrito? Ni siquiera el mismo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y no tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

—No se de que hablas—Declaró restándole importancia al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos y las colocaba detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no sabes?—interrogó incrédula la maga.—Dijiste ser el maestro temporal sólo para plantarle cara, lo ignoraste y ¡Casi inicias una pelea con el! ¡Y lo acababas de conocer! ¡Eso pudo ocasionar problemas al gremio!—exclamó elevando la voz.

—¿Y eso que importa? Ese tipo se lo merecía. ¡Me arrepiento de no haberle dado esa paliza a ese cabrón! —Le contestó el mago chocando sus puños con fuerza. Gajeel no sabía porque, pero era cierto que el solo hecho de recordar a Yuu...las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza: ''Nos veremos pronto, Le-vy-¡chan!...hacía resaltar el peor de sus humores.

—¿Ves como te enojas? ¡Y Yuu ni siquiera ha hecho nada aún!—Afirmó la maga. ¿En que momento habían comenzado a gritar?

—¡¿Ahora lo defiendes, enana?¡—Replicó lanzándole una mirada de incredubilidad.

—¡No! ¡Lo que digo es que no deberíamos juzgarlo sin comprobar lo que está haciendo!

—Tch—Protestó Gajeel al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y giraba su cabeza al lado opuesto a ella.

—Hmp—Imitó levy volteando su cabeza hacia el otro lado y apretando los puños a los costados.

**POV Levy**  
¡Gajeel idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!...¿Por qué siempre resulta ésto así?  
**FIN POV**

**POV Gajeel**  
¡Demonios! ¿Qué mosca le picó a la enana? ¿Por qué se empeña en defenderlo después de todo lo que le dije?  
**FIN POV**

Caminaron un rato en silencio. El paisaje había estado cambiando con cada paso que daban. El atardecer perdía la tonalidad de sus colores, aunque aún era suficiente para iluminar sutilmente la diversidad de ramas, arbustos y ramas que ahora se encontraban a su alrededor.  
Después de aproximadamente diez largos minutos el primero en hablar fué...¡¿Gajeel?!

—Estamos cerca —Decía hablando con tono neutral —Puedo oler algo raro—La peliazul no contestó, sin embargo, sacó el mapa de una mochila que había estado cargando todo éste tiempo. Le echó una vista rápida. Hizo una mueca.

—Que raro, el mapa no especifica el lugar exacto donde se encuentra el libro —Murmuraba para si misma la peliazul —Normalmente, está presente algún tipo de señal que indique su ubicación pero...¿Qué es ésto? Solo muestra la zona, no las...

—No tengo la menor idea de que estas hablando —musitó el mago de hierro imitando la voz de la pequeña maga. Aunque Levy, como de costumbre, estaba tan concentrada que no le prestó la más mínima atención.  
Habían llegado a una especie de bosque, o por lo menos, a una parte de él. El camino hacia delante se había vuelto más estrecho, cubierto casi en su totalidad por arbustos.

—¡Espera! —Dijeron ambos al unisono. Se detuvieron.

—¿Qué pasa, enana?

—Aquí dice que el lugar donde se encuentra el libro debe estar protegido.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Y de qué se supone que estamos hablando?

—.¿...Salamandras? —Inquirió sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Estás de broma, cierto? —Levy no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risita divertida.

—Hablo enserio —Contestó —Podría tratarse del olor que percibiste hace un momento.

—Maldito salamander...dejando a sus hijos regados por aquí... —Respingó mientras avanzaba hacia un arbusto.

—Gajeel, ¿Qué ibas a decirme? —Levy se colocó a su lado.

—Olvídalo, enana, ya lo resolví. —Respondió con su sonrisa característica en el rostro.

—¿A que te ref-... ?—Se interrumpió cuando decidió seguir la mirada del dragonslayer, topándose con la respuesta a su pregunta.

Ahí estaban. A poco más de 3 metros. Millones de salamandras moviéndose por todas partes. Más adelante se distinguía ¿Una roca?.

—Gajeel —Susurró Levy sin despegar su vista de aquellas feas criaturitas. —Por el momento, creo que será mejor pasar desapercibidos.

—¡ENANA! —Gritó fuertemente el pelinegro con piercings, quién se encontraba entre la multitud de salamandras.—¡Yo me encargaré de éstas cosas! —Sus brazos,convertidos en barrotes de hierro, aplastaban a los anfibios con facilidad. —¡Ve por el libro!—Indicó. El lugar donde se encontraba era más que obvio.

Levy se apresuró. Gajeel le había dejado un camino libre para que pudiera pasar por el medio. ¿Pasar desapercibidos? ¿En que estaba pensando? Estaba junto a un dragonslayer y, desapercibido, era una palabra que definitivamente no entraba en sus diccionarios.  
Levy, tras pasar corriendo al lado de Gajeel, gritó:

—¡Ten cuidado! ¡Son venenosas!

—Gi-hi, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, enana? —Dijo para sí el mago. Era evidente como disfrutaba luchando, a pesar de que en está ocasión su oponente no se tratara de algo tan grande como un dragón. —¡Rugido del dragon de hierro!

La pequeña maga de escritura sólida avanzo hacia la roca de antes. Cuando llegó, pudo advertir que lo único normal que tendría esa roca sería el color. Era rectangular, del tamaño que formarían cuatro libros al formar un cuadrado y, el material del que estaba hecho requeriría un buen ataque. Supuso que el libro se encontraría enterrado bajo la roca, ó ''atrapado dentro de ella''.  
En unos instantes ya se encontraba haciendo uso de su magia. Sus dedos escribieron hierro en el aire, dejando caer la palabra de dicho material con toda la fuerza que pudo sobre la roca, ocasionando su rompimiento en mil pedazos.

Nada.

Entonces era la primera opción, sin duda. Gajeel podría cavar un agujero en un instante, pensó. Volteó hacia donde se encontraba el ía balbuceando cosas sobre la repugnancia que le daba que se parecieran tanto a Natsu. Aunque, no podía depender de él siempre.

Además, ¿No era sólo cavar un agujero?.

Con la misma palabra que había utilizado antes e, invirtiéndola verticalmente, golpeó firmemente la porción de tierra donde había estado la roca. Una y otra vez, hasta que consiguió cavar un agujero algo profundo. Pero era suficiente. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Lo había encontrado.

Estiró su mano para agarrar el libro pero algó la alcanzo antes. Sintió cómo se le encajaban unas afiladas garras en su espalda. Para cuando giró su cabeza buscando encontrar lo que la estaba sujetando, ya estaba volando por los aires. Fuera lo que fuera esa cosa tenía mucha fuerza.

—¡Kyaaaa! —Gritó intensamente cayendo encima del dragón de hierro.

—¡¿Enana?! ¿Qué dem-...? —La reacción de Gajeel fué rápida. Apartó a la pequeña peliazul bruscamente con su brazo para recibir el sólo el impacto del golpe de aquella singular criatura. La que había atacado antes a Levy. Una quimera.

El dragonslayer se encontraba boca arriba, con la quimera encima. Apoyó ambas manos en el suelo y como pudo logró impulsarse para lanzarle un fuerte golpe con sus piernas. La criatura se echó para atrás, dejándole tiempo suficiente a Gajeel para librarse y golpearlo de nuevo. Esta vez con sus brazos de hierro, iniciando la pelea.

Levy los observaba a cierta distancia. A pesar del dolor que le ocasionaba la herida en su espalda, se las había arreglado para avanzar a un ''lugar seguro''. Ahora podía distinguirla: Era una quimera, lo sabía con certeza. Mitología griega. Recordó haber leído sobre ellas en varias ocasiones. Ese tipo de criaturas eran inconfundibles: cuerpo de cabra,cabeza de león y, por si fuera poco, extremidades traseras de dragón. El dragonslayer, sin embargo, estaba haciéndole las cosas difíciles a la criatura. Claro, una quimera no era nada frente a un dragón, pensó la peliazul.

**o_o**

Tras unos complicados momentos de hacerle frente a los zarpazos y el aliento de fuego de la criatura, el mago de hierro consiguió derrotarla. A pesar de haber convertido todo su cuerpo en hierro, estaba lleno de heridas, aunque no muy graves, por suerte.

—¡Maldito perro escupe fuego! —Exclamó el pelinegro dejándose caer al suelo.—¡Oi, enana! ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó jadeando.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Levy? —Se volteó y la vió.

—Gajeel —La maga avanzaba hacia él lentamente.—Después de todo, lo conseguimos —Dijo con una sonrisa forzada, al tiempo que su voz se desvanecía. Tenía en sus manos un libro de pasta negra con morado pero...

—¡Idiota! ¡Tu misma me dijiste que tuviera cuidado con el veneno! —Se levantó y corrió hacia Levy logrando sostenerla antes de que ésta cayera al suelo por el dolor. Se había olvidado de las salamandras. A pesar de sus intentos por destruirlas a todas, era sumamente imposible al hablar de tal cantidad. El brazo izquierdo de la pequeña maga había perdido el color natural y en su lugar predominaban manchas moradas con contornos blancos.

**o_o**

Era plena madrugada. El sol, deseoso de asomarse, ya soltaba los primeros rayos sobre Magnolia.

Llamaron bruscamente a la puerta con un golpe.

Nada.

Ésta vez, se oyó más fuerte.

—¡Ya voy!—Dijo una voz antes de abrir la puerta—Pensé que...—Comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió violentamente—¡¿Gajeel?! ¡¿Levy?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

FIN

* * *

**¡Y se acabooo por hoy!**

**Si lo se, mi separador es una carita perturbadora...¿no es linda? *0***

**¿Que tal? ¿Les esta gustando? ¿Notaron algo que deba mejorar? Ya lo dije, todos los review seran bien recibidos, asi que estaria muy contenta si dejaran los suyos por aqui, eso motiva mucho (:**

**Y tengo que dar las gracias especialmente a:**

***Sir Roland Hope* **

***GlowMist12***

***Alkaid* **

**Por todo lo que me dijeron y por ser mis primeros reviews! pero tmb a todas las demas personas que aunque no comentaron, se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia (:**

**PD: Tratare de actualizar el fic cada semana, aunque no puedo asegurar nada, pero ya tengo planeado lo que va a pasar en la historia (mis cuadernos estan llenos de garabatos y notitas ^^u ) asi que nada de que ''_ay, si esta tipa no actualizó rapido significa que ya va a dejar el fic abandonado'' _NOO yo nunca voy a dejar una historia incompleta, por eso no habrá problema, asi que espero leerlos pronto:DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Holita gente~ ¡Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia! La autora de esta historia anda de indispuesta... nah mentira esta de vaga asi que yo (su confidente okya) su hermanita, lo estoy subiendo por ella :3 asi que.. Hola a todos y espero que disfruten el capitulo, los estaré observando O_O (como el separador de escenas) **

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no nos* pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima :3 pero el sexy Yuu si es mio :D (envidienme)**

* * *

_¿Levy-chan? ¿Puedes oírme?¿Levy-chan?_

_Las palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de la pequeña maga. Eran algo distantes. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Cuando distinguió la figura frente a ella, aquella persona que había estado llamándola, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse rotundamente._

_¡¿Yuu?! ¿Por que estas aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?_

_La habitación donde se encontraban estaba vacía, a excepción de la cama donde se encontraba Levy._

_¡Levy-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Ella asintió con incomodidad._

_¡Vaya! ¡Me alegro!_

_Yuu ¿Puedes decirme donde estamos?_

_En su habitación._

_¿De quién?_

_Levy-chan, olvida eso, ahora que lo encontraste sigue el siguiente paso ¿No es así?_

_¿De qué estás hablando Yuu?_

_kun_

_¿Qué?_

_Llámame Yuu-kun ¿Si?_

_''Maldición'' ¿Porqué ignora lo que le digo?_

_Yuu-kun ¿Qué pasó? ¿Donde está Gajeel? El estaba conmigo también._

_¿Gajeel? Oh, ¿Te refieres al dragonslayer de hierro?_

_S-si..._

_El no podrá ayudarme. Es mejor así. Pero no olvides que tu aún no me respondes ¿No crees que ya es hora Levy-chan?_

_..._

_Bueno, no importa, te seguiré esperando. Ahora ya me tengo que ir, nos veremos luego._  
_¡E-espera Yuu-kun!_

_Ya era tarde. La puerta de la habitación ya se cerraba tras Yuu._

Levy abrió los ojos precipitadamente, asustada. Su corazón latía con fuerza y, su pecho, ascendía y descendía velozmente con la misma intensidad.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Tan sólo un sueño? ¿O una pesadilla?. Estaba sudando y sentía que todo daba vueltas debido al mareo que tenía. Tal vez una consecuencia del veneno, pensó. Intentó incorporarse en la cama donde se encontraba, pero un dolor, aunque ya leve, le recorrió el brazo, así que decidió mantenerse recostada.

¿Que había pasado después de obtener el libro? ¿Dónde estaba Gajeel? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el ruido que emanó la puerta al abrirse, para dejar entrar a una muy joven maga peliazul acompañada de una rubia con grandes atributos.

—¡Wendy! ¡Lu-chan!—Exclamó sorprendida Levy.

—¡Hola levy-chan!—Saludó con la mano Lucy. Se alegró de ver a su mejor amiga tan recuperada.

—Levy-san ¿Te sientes mejor?—Preguntó la pequeña dragonslayer.

—Si, gracias Wendy—Contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama con éxito—Aunque aún me duele algo mi brazo, pero no es nada grave.

—Levy-chan, estábamos algo preocupadas, no sabíamos si el veneno de la salamandra había sido extraído por completo—Dijo Lucy.

—¿Extraído?—Repitió la maga de escritura sólida.

—Si—Comenzó a decir Wendy—Usé mi magia de curación para extraerte el veneno, pero al hacerlo, me di cuenta de que no se trataba de un veneno normal. Al ser inyectado, se propagó a tu brazo y a pesar de eso, solo fué algo superficial. Es raro tratándose de un veneno con ese nivel de toxicidad.

—¿Crees que el dolor de mi brazo sea porque aún hay veneno en él?—Inquirió preocupada Levy. La pequeña peliazul de coletas negó con la cabeza.

—Es probable que el dolor que sientas ahora sea por el tiempo que estuvo retenido el veneno en tu brazo. No te preocupes, si aún tuvieras residuos del veneno, no serías capaz ni de moverte.—Levy suspiró de alivio. Nunca hubiera pensado que el hecho de conseguir un libro hubiera traído tantas consecuencias. Por un momento le pasó por la cabeza si aquel sueño tan raro habría sido culpa también del veneno, pero prefirió desistir de la idea de preguntárselo a Wendy. Tenía que hablar primero con Gajeel sobre lo que había pasado con el libro...¡¿Gajeel?!

—¡Gajeel!—Exclamó repentinamente—¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Está bien, verdad?

—No te preocupes, Gajeel está bien—Contestó Lucy—Eso me recuerda, Lily me dijo que quería verte cuando despertaras, aunque ahorita debe estar en el gremio, hablando con el maestro.

—¿Eh?—Apenas reaccionó. La habitación donde estaba no pertenecía a la casa de Lucy, o a Fairy Hills. Nunca había estado ahí antes, lo que significaba que, a menos que se tratara de la casa de alguien que no tenía mucho tiempo en el gremio, estaba en la casa de un desconocido—¿Do-donde es-estamos?—Tartamudeó. De pronto se le aceleró el corazón. Algo muy diferente de lo que había sentido cuando recién se despertó.

—Veras...—Lucy intentó no sobresaltar a la pequeña maga, pero sabía que no habría manera de no hacerlo.—En la casa de Gajeel—Soltó directamente.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿En la casa de Gajeel?—Preguntó completamente sobresaltada.—¿Po-por que aqui?

—¿Quién crees que te cargó todo el camino hasta aquí mientras estabas inconsiente?—Dijo Lucy lanzándole una mirada pícara.

**o_o**

—¿Y bien?—Inquirió el dragonslayer de hierro, quién acababa de llegar al gremio. Al entrar se había encontrado con las miradas de la mayoría de los magos que se encontraban reunidos junto al maestro.

—En éste momento está siendo analizado por Freed—Respondió Makarov—Tal parece que el libro viene sellado con runas.

—Tch—Dijo, y se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas.

—Era de esperarse que no fuera tan fácil ver su contenido incluso teniéndolo en las manos—articuló Erza de brazos cruzados—Pero maestro, ¿Como sabremos si de verdad es lo que busca Yuu?

—Por el momento,tendremos que conformarnos con la información que nos proporcione el libro.

—Sobre eso ¿No es raro que ese tal ''Yuu'' no se interesara por Freed también?—preguntó Evergreen—El sin duda tiene mucha más experiencia que Levy descifrando éste tipo de cosas.

—Eso es cierto—Añadió Bickslow—Considerando además que es experto en runas.

—Juvia también cree que debe haber una razón por la escogió a Levy-san.

—¡Maldición! En cuanto vea a ese tipo le daré su merecido—Exclamó Natsu mientras pequeñas flamitas salían de su boca.

—Idiota, no te precipites—contestó Gray.

—¿A quién le dices idiota pervertido?.

—¿Ves a algún otro idiota parloteando por aquí?

—¿Quieres pelea hielito?

—¡Cuando quieras flamita!

—¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO DE PELEAR!—Indicó Erza lanzándoles una mirada aterradora.

—¡Aye!—Dijeron los magos al unisono.

—De nuevo copiando mis frases—suspiró happy.

—Bueno, no es como si fueras el único que lo dice—agregó Charle.

—Volviendo a lo de Levy, Gajeel-kun ¿Como se encuentra ahora?—Cuestionó Juvia pero, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el dragonslayer de hierro ya no estaba con ellos—Are, ¿Gajeel?

—Va camino a su casa—Respondió Lissana. Acababa de llegar de una misión junto con sus dos hermanos.

—¿Por qué se iría tan rápido?—Interrogó Erza.

—¿No es obvio? Esta preocupado por cierta maga de pelo azul—Indicó una voz por primera vez. Cana, que había estado bebiendo alegremente.

—Ara,ara—comentó la albina de pelo largo.

—¡Eso es ser un hombre!—Expresó Elfman.

De pronto, Freed apareció ante todos con el libro en mano y con un gesto poco decifrable.

—Aquí lo tienen, he logrado quitar el sello—Habló captando la atención de los magos presentes. Se acercó al maestro para entregárselo.

—Buen trabajo Freed—Puntualizó Makarov—¿Descubriste algo?

—En realidad, hay un problema.

—¿Qué es?

—Véalo por usted mismo. Abra el libro en las páginas 1, 30 y 500 por favor—El maestro hizo exactamente lo que le dijo Freed. Pasaron solo unos segundos para que su cara se transformara.

—¿Qué demonios?—Exclamó el maestro—Erza, alcanza a Gajeel ahora mismo.

—¡Si!

**o_o**

—Gajeel ¿Me cargó todo el camino hacia aquí?—El tono de la maga era de sorpresa o de alegría, aunque también podía interpretarse como vergüenza. ¿Tal vez todos?

—Levy-chan que bueno que eres tan pequeña, seguro que para alguien como Gajeel le debió de haber sido fácil cargarte—Expresó Lucy a su amiga. Su diversión era evidente.

—Ni que lo digas—Murmuró llena de vergüenza—Pero, ¿No deberíamos volver al gremio? Yo también quiero hablar con el maestro y después quiero regresar a Fairy Hills a darme una buena ducha—Cuando la maga de escritura sólida se disponía a pararse, fué detenida de los hombros por las manos de Wendy y Lucy.

—Levy-san no creo que-...—Comenzó Wendy e inmediatamente se detuvo al ver una seña de lucy.

—Lo que quiere decir Wendy, es que será mejor que por ahora descanses, nosotras nos encargaremos de informar al maestro de todo—Comentó la maga de espíritus estelares.

—¿Qué? Lu-chan no pensarán dejarme aquí ¿Verdad?

—En realidad, es necesario que descanses por lo menos un día—Indicó Wendy.

—Ya sabes, por lo del veneno—Añadió Lucy sarcásticamente—Bueno, es hora de irnos, descansa Levy-chan

—E-esperen, no me dejen sola—Suplicó Levy. Fue inútil. Wendy apenas pudo despedirse de ella con un gesto de mano ya que la rubia, quién decía ser su mejor amiga, se encontraba apresurando el paso de la dragonslayer para dejar la habitación lo más pronto posible.

La puerta ni siquiera alcanzó a cerrarse por completo cuando alguien más entró por ella.

—Hola Levy—Saludó.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola Lily!

—¿Mejor?

Ella asintió. Pudo notar que Lily cargaba algo de ropa en sus manos mientras flotaba.

—Vaya, lo que acaba de pasar...si que me sorprendió cuando me lo contó Gajeel—Decía el exceed—No te preocupes, él puede ser idiota aveces, pero estoy seguro que tu y él pueden resolver ésto—Se acercó a ella y le entregó lo que llevaba en las manos.

—Gracias Lily—Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Se que no es suficiente, pero es lo mejor que encontré. El baño está a la derecha, al salir de éste cuarto.

—En realidad, creo que iré ahora mismo, si me quedo así por más tiempo, creo que empezaré a ser parte de la mugre.

—Bien—Lily estaba apunto dejar la habitación cuando se giró de nuevo y dijo:

—Oh, no te preocupes por Gajeel, me encargaré de que no haga nada estúpido mientras estás aquí—Y sin más, dejó la habitación.

**o_o**

Hacía mucho que Levy no había disfrutado de un baño tan agradable, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba. El agua fría había ayudado bastante a aclarar sus pensamientos. Pero ahora se encontraba en otro dilema.

Allí estaba, frente al espejo del baño, con... una sola camiseta de Gajeel como atuendo. Con que a ésto se había referido Lily cuando dijo que no era suficiente, pensó. Que vergüenza. La enorme prenda hacía destacar aún más su delgada figura y, pese a que llegaba a taparle un poco arriba de las rodillas, era la cosa más vergonzosa que se había puesto en su vida. Genial, ¿Qué cara iba a poner cuando viera a Gajeel? No quería ni pensarlo. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor seguir inconsciente, así no tendría que estar pasando por éstas situaciones.

Tomó su ropa sucia y envolvió su pelo con la toalla de baño. Contó hasta tres y abrió la puerta para salir. Alcanzó a dar...¿Un par de pasos?, antes de que todo lo que había querido evitar,sucediera.

El dragonslayer de hierro ya entraba a su casa al tiempo que la pequeña maga salía del cuarto de baño. Miraba confuso el libro que tenía en las manos.

—Tch, enana tenemos un prob-...—Se interrumpió al verla. La mirada de Gajeel no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de Levy, envuelto en su camisa, aunque fuera tan sólo unos instantes—En-¡¿Enana?! ¿Por qué de-...?—Mi-er-da. Si bien Gajeel ya había visto a Levy incluso en traje de baño, aquello era sobrepasarse.

Levy se mordió el labio.

—Gajeel, ¿Pasó algo?—Preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema. Puede que haya sido la imaginación de la maga, pero si no conociera a Gajeel, diría que estaba ligeramente ruborizado.

—El libro—Indicó, y se acercó a ella para dárselo—Velo por ti misma—Extendió su brazo bruscamente mientras desviaba su mirada de la de ella. Precisamente en ese momento, Lily entraba a la sala. En un segundo, cambió a su forma para pelear.

—¡Idiota! ¡Contrólate!—Gritó el exceed al tiempo que le asestaba un buen golpe con su puño en la cara, haciendo que Gajeel perdiera el equilibrio y terminara tropezándose con el sillón de su sala.

—¡¿A qué a venido eso, estúpido?!—Inquirió enojado, incorporándose.

—No pensé que fueras tan débil, Gajeel.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Lily, n-no es eso—Respondió la pequeña peliazul negando con ambas manos.

El exeed volvió a su forma pequeña ignorando al mago de hierro y voló hacia ella.

—Levy, ¿Ese es el libro?

—Si, me lo acaba de dar Gajeel—Decía cuando comenzó a hojearlo—Pero ¿Qué es ésto?—Murmuró al tiempo que observaba asombrada—Nada...no hay nada.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó el exeed—Déjame ver.

Gajeel avanzó hacia ellos maldiciendo y lanzó una mirada fulminante a su exceed. Después dijo:

—Eso es—indicó—El maldito libro está vacío. Fue una pérdida de tiempo.

—No puede ser—Comentó Levy decepcionada—¿Como es posible que las páginas estén en blanco? Debe haber una razón—Afirmó sentándose en el sillón.

**POV LEVY**

Piensa Levy, piensa. El libro está completamente vacío pero, ¿No tuvimos que enfrentarnos al veneno de las salamandras e incluso a esa quimera? ¿No era el único método para conseguirlo ese mapa? Definitivamente hay algo raro aquí. No puedo decir porque, pero estoy casi segura que Yuu-kun quiere el libro...¿Yuu-kun?, entonces, las palabras regresaron a su mente: ''Levy-chan, olvida eso, ahora que lo encontraste sigue el siguiente paso ¿No es así?''. El sueño, ¿A que se refiere con el siguiente paso?. Ahora que lo pienso, también dijo algo sobre que aún no le respondía ¿Es eso?  
**FIN POV**

—Oi,enana—Dijo el mago.

—¡Shh! Déjala pensar, a diferencia de ti,ella si sabe como hacerlo—Susurró Lily.

—¡Cállate!—Le respondió Gajeel.

La conversación entre ellos causó una leve distracción en Levy. Giró su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia la contraportada del libro, que aún permanecía en las manos de Lily. Algo llamó su atención.

—¡Eso es!—Exclamó por fin. Se paró enseguida y se dirigió corriendo a la habitación donde había estado minutos antes. Cuando regresó, en su mano derecha sujetaba una tarjeta. La que le había dado Yuu el día que lo conoció.

—Sabía que había visto esa firma en otro lugar—Dijo—¿Lo ven?—Levy señaló unas siglas en mayúsculas que se encontraban en la contraportada del libro, pero, que al mismo tiempo, estaban en la tarjeta de Yuu.

—¿R.O.M.?—Dijeron Gajeel y Lily al unísono.

—¿Sabes lo que significa, Levy?—Inquirió el exeed. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ésto sólo confirma dos cosas.

—¿De qué hablas, enana?

—La primera es que el libro está relacionado con Yuu de alguna forma, y la otra, es que él me necesita para hacer lo que sea que esté planeando.

—Pero ¿Cómo éstas tan segura de lo segundo?—Preguntó Lily.

Levy recordó que aún no les contaba sobre el extraño sueño que había tenido y su relación con todo aquello, así que decidió hacerlo.

—Bueno, será mejor que se sienten, les contaré todo lo que se hasta ahora.

**o_o**

La noche caía densa sobre Magnolia. La luz resplandeciente emitida por la luna, acompañada de las estrellas, hacían un bonito paisaje. En una casa, no muy lejos del gremio de Fairy tail, se encontraba una pequeña maga peliazul sexy...quiero decir, tierna.

Levy estaba abrazando sus piernas, sentada en el sillón de la sala de Gajeel, con su barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas. Una tenue luz entraba por la ventana, iluminando parte de ella. Lo demás, estaba completamente oscuro. La maga oyó un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Las luces se prendieron.

—¿Enana?

—¡Oh!, Gajeel—Respondió con algo de tristeza en su voz—Hola.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba pensando.

—¿En tu estatura?—Soltó burlón. Camino hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Se había echado a la boca un trozo de metal que comenzó a masticar.

—¡Gajeel!—Respingó inflando sus cachetes y cambió a su expresión original rápidamente—¿Crees que funcione lo que vamos a hacer? Tal vez solo deberíamos preguntarle.

—¿Sigues con eso enana? Tú lo dijiste. Ese tipo debe tramar algo. Está jugando con nosotros—Comentó. Ella mantuvo su mirada fija en él un segundo, luego la apartó.

—Tienes razón—Se incorporó, quedando frente al dragonslayer. Seguía tan pequeña como siempre, pensó. Aunque siempre era así cuando estaba con él—¡Bien, está decidido! ¡Mañana mismo empiezo a trabajar en la compañía de Yuu!—Exclamó.

—Tsk—Murmuró el mago volviéndose en dirección a su cuarto, a lado de el de Levy—El cerebrito se metió con las personas equivocadas—Dijo respondiendo al comentario anterior de Levy, a lo que ésta reaccionó dando una sonrisa. Si había algo que le gustaba de lugar, independientemente de las circunstancias, era estar a lado de él.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :3 como dije arriba no soy la autora ya que salió de vacaciones :3 ****Y ya que no está, no habrá capitulo en unas semanitas T_T** para los que quieran saber que relación tengo con la autora, es algo asi como el Lily de Gajeel xD.  


**Dejen sus reviews y ganaran una galletita imaginaria *3* (*inserte voz de comercial* no nos hacemos responsables de si tu poca imaginación no te da para una galletita) **

**Esperen el Prox. capitulo *Besos azucarados para ustedes y la autora* **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaaaaa Lector-...ok, ya se que me tarde muchooo en la continuacion -.- como ya sabran estaba de vacasiones y hasta hace poco regrese, pero sólo por eso el capitulo de hoy es mas largo :DD espero que les guste ;)**

**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de su autor, que es Hiro Mashima, el los invento y creo una historia con ellos, pero como que algunas personas(cofcofcomoyocofcof) quisieron usar a esos personajes y crearse otras historias con ellos, asi que aqui estoy, mirenme :p, oh, pero aveces, esas personas tambien deciden crear nuevos personajes (cofcofcomoyodenuevocofcof) como Yuu :))**

**OK OK ya me voy, espero que disfruten el capitulo, asi que ¡ADELANTE!**

* * *

**ROM**  
**Capitulo 4**

—¿Estas segura de ésto?—Inquirió Makarov, a pesar de la determinación que expresaban sus ojos.

—Es algo que he decidido con la ayuda de Gajeel y Lily, no podría estar más segura—Afirmó la peliazul.

—De acuerdo. Confío en que ustedes podrán encargarse de ésto.

—¡Si!—Exclamó Levy. Y tras dedicarle una sonrisa, se dispuso a salir del sótano de Fairy Tail. Tras unos segundos, Gajeel ya entraba al silencioso lugar.

—Oi, viejo—Comenzó el dragonslayer de hierro—Empezaremos hoy, pero será como una prueba primero, te lo dijo ¿Cierto?

—Si...

—Iremos ahora mismo, aunque no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos tomará.

—Probablemente Yuu debe estar esperándola, después de todo, ya han pasado 3 días desde su propuesta—Añadió el maestro.

—¿A que viene eso tan repentino?

—Tengan cuidado Gajeel, aún no sabemos que clase de tipo es—Finalizó.  
Gajeel dejó pasar unos minutos antes de contestar. Se dio media vuelta y tenía ya un pie fuera del sótano. El ex-mago santo pudo escuchar una pequeña carcajada burlona, típica en él.

—Viejo, no lo parece, pero, la enana y yo hacemos un buen equipo—Decía—Además, mi gato también viene—Y esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de salir, dejando al viejo mago con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**o_o**

—Levy ¿Segura que es allí?—Levy, Gajeel y Lily se encontraban a unos metros de una enorme casa, algo alejada del resto de las otras que pertenecían al vecindario vecino. La casa estaba prácticamente rodeada por árboles y había un pequeño puente sobre un arroyo cerca ella. La tranquilidad emanaba por todo el lugar.

—Eso creo—Contestó la peliazul mirando la tarjeta de Yuu.

—Vaya lugarcito que escogió ese sujeto para sus experimentos.

—Que no son experimentos Gajeel, son investigaciones—Lo corrigió por milésima vez Levy, cansada. Durante todo el camino le había estado explicando al dragonslayer lo que hacía un investigador como Yuu, pero al parecer Gajeel era experto en no escuchar lo que decía.

—Entonces aquí nos quedaremos nosotros—Dijo Lily.

—¡Bien! ¡Averiguare lo más que pueda!—Expresó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, dejando atrás al mago de hierro y al exeed. Estaba algo nerviosa ya que no había vuelto a ver a Yuu desde el día en que lo conoció. Se había prometido a si misma actuar con naturalidad y no hablar abosulatemende nada respecto al sueño en el que había hablado con él. A menos que él lo hiciera, claro.  
Ahí estaba, frente a la puerta. La casa tendría unos dos o tres pisos, pensó. Era difícil decirlo con exactitud por la extraña forma tan asimétrica que posesía. Ajustó su banda de la cabeza, acomodó su bolso y hubiera tocado el timbre también, de no haber sido porque alguién ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver que quién se encontraba frente a ella no era Yuu.

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó secamente la mujer que apareció. Levy le hechó un vistazo rápido. Llevaba ropa simple. Una blusa morada y pantalones negros. Pero traia puesta la misma capa que llevaba Yuu cuando lo vió por primera vez en el gremio: negra con la orilla inferior azul. Su cabello era ondulado y largo de color castaño oscuro.

—¡Hola, mucho gusto!—Dijo la peliazul educadamente—Soy Levy.  
Al decir ésto, la mujer abrió tanto los ojos que la pequeña maga pudo imaginar que traía lentes de sol. Si. Unos grandes lentes blancos con toques azules.

—¿Tu eres Levy? ¿Levy McGarden?—Inquirió asombrada.

Al parecer Levy había adquirido popularidad entre los investigadores. Se preguntó si la cosa llegaría a tanto como para que tuvieran un altar con una foto de ella y velas alrededor.

—Si—Respondió—Estoy aquí por la propuesta que me hizo Yuu. ¿El se encuentra aquí?

—Lo llamaré—Dijo,e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que pasara. Levy hizo un gesto de sumisión y entró—Puedes sentarte, volveré enseguida.

—Gracias.

—Kisho. Mi nombre es Kisho.

—Gracias, Kisho-san—Agregó Levy.

—Por cierto McGarden—Comenzó a decir la mujer.

—¿Si?

—Un investigador nunca haría algo tan estúpido como un altar con velas, ¿No crees que ese es el trabajo de las iglesias?—Comentó riendo al tiempo que abandonaba la sala. Levy quedó pálida, quieta como una estatua y muerta de la vergüenza. ¿Qué había sido eso? No había manera de que...¿O si?.  
Hizo un gran esfuerzo por apartar el sentimiento de vergüenza que aún la invadía y recordó lo primero que tenía que hacer, encontrar un punto de observación. Caminó hacia la ventana más grande con la que contaba la sala. Se podía ver el puente que había cruzado y el lugar donde había estado hablando con Gajeel y Lily tiempo atrás. No muy lejos de ahí, y más cerca a la casa, distinguió un movimiento en uno de los arboles cercanos. Lily se asomó dejando saber a Levy que ese sería el mejor lugar. De pronto, se volvió a esconder bruscamente.

—¡Levy-chan!—Exclamó una voz conocida. Levy dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

—Hola Yuu—Saludó la pequeña maga. EL chico dio un prolongado suspiro.

—Vaya, enserio te haces del rogar ¿eh?

—Lo que pasó es qu-...

—Bueno, no importa, si estás aquí debe ser porque ya tienes una respuesta ¿cierto?—Dijo alegremente. Levy no sabía porque,pero Yuu siempre despedía un aura confiada y alegre que le hacia pensar que era alguien en que confiar.

—S-si.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices?Aceptas unirte a nuestro grupo ¿Verdad?—Preguntó entusiasmado, a lo que levy le respondió asintiendo nerviosamente.

—Pero tengo una condición—Puntualizó la maga, antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo.

—¡Bien! y, ¿Qué es?

—Y-Yuu, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no quisiera molestar a mis amigos del gremio con todo ésto, así que preferiría que de ahora en adelante me contactes directamente a mí si me necesitas.

—Será lo que tu digas, Levy-chan.

**Al MISMO TIEMPO**

Lily y Gajeel observaban con claridad a Levy y Yuu mientras conversaban.

—Al parecer, Levy ya le dijo que aceptaba—Comentó el exeed negro.

—Hmp, eso explica porque tiene esa cara de idiota—Dijo Gajeel, quién estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol y sentado en una de sus gruesas ramas, con una pierna doblada y la otra colgando. Lily se encontraba en la rama de a lado. Rió al escuchar el comentario del mago.

—Levy es sorprendente—Comenzó a decir de pronto el exeed, captando la atención de Gajeel—Está ahi, con un completo extraño, aceptando una propuesta que posiblemente sea algún tipo de trampa, y sin embargo e, ironicamente, su condición para aceptarla es que Yuu sólo contacte con ella.

—Gi-hi, la enana también tiene lo suyo.

—Si, ahora entiendo mejor porque te gusta—Soltó. Tras escuchar aquellas palabras de Lily, Gajeel se tambaleó, al punto de casi caerse. Definitivamente era algo que no esperaba escuchar en ese momento.

—Tsk, ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, Lily?

—¡Oh! Con que una estupidez—Recalcó—Entonces, también pensarías que digo una estupidez cuando digo que ustedes dos son muy cercanos.  
Gajeel, por primera vez en su vida, pensó unos instantes antes de contestar.

—No—Dijo por fin. El exeed lo miró con cara de satisfacción.

—¿Entonces?—Inquirió Lily.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Te gusta, Gajeel, no puedes ocultar eso. No a mí.

—Piensa lo que quieras, gato—Dijo haciendo un gesto de indiferencia.

—Hablando de eso, también pienso que estas celoso—Aclaró el exeed, en tono divertido. Gajeel, irritado, lo fulminó con la mirada y estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando la expresión de Lily se volvió seria. Señalo la casa. Levy aún seguía hablando con Yuu, pero ahora se estaban moviendo de lugar.

—¿Qué está haciendo la enana? Se suponía que sólo hablarían—Murmuró el dragonslayer.

—Tal vez Yuu quiera mostrarle algo—Ambos estaban atentos. Antes de que Levy desapareciera de su vista por completo, les hizo una seña, sin que Yuu se diera cuenta, algo que se podía interpretar como un ''todo bien, no tardaré mucho''.

**o_o**

—Sígueme, Levy, te mostraré el lugar de trabajo.

—¿Quieres decir que éste es el lugar donde realizas tus investigaciones?

—Si, ¿Te sorprende?

—Bueno, algo. Pensé que trabajarías en algún tipo de empresa o algo por el estilo.

—En realidad, somos un pequeño grupo. No nos gusta llamar mucho la atención, así que siempre escogemos lugares así.

—¿Escogemos? ¿Te refieres a que cambian de lugar a veces?

—Me refiero al tipo de lugares que escogemos los investigadores en general.

—Oh—Ambos habían llegado al segundo piso de la casa.

—Aquí es—Dijo, abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones y dejando pasar primero a Levy. Estaba ordenado. Había un escritorio en la esquina, lleno de papeles. La recámara estaba llena de estantes con archivos de distinto tamaño—En éste lugar trabajamos Kisho y yo. Arriba se encuentran los demás, pero no creo que ahora sea un buen momento para visitarlos.

—¿Porqué?

—Estamos ocupados descifrando una clase de magia.

—¿Qué tipo de magia?—Inquirió rápidamente la peliazul. Sabía que Yuu no le contaría nada importante tan rápido, pero por lo menos podría darle alguna pista.

—Ancestral. Muy, pero muy antigua.

—¿Crees que yo...?

—¿Qué puedas ayudarnos? Estoy seguro.

—¿Es por eso que estaban buscándome?

—Levy-chan, ya te lo dije, tienes un gran talento. No es lo único en lo que podrías ayudarnos, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que somos unos egoistas, ésto también te beneficia a ti.

—No yo-...

—De acuerdo, te enseñaré el lugar donde podrás trabajar. Está en el sótano.

—¿Tienen un sótano?—Preguntó asombrada.

—Si, es donde está la biblioteca.

Levy y Yuu salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. Las mismas que habían subido anteriormente para llegar al segundo piso. Yuu continuo caminando hasta llegar a un espacio chico, detrás de un mueble alto de madera, donde había una puerta. Bajaron por una segunda escaleras y en un momento ya se encontraban rodeados de libros.

—Esto es increible—Susurró Levy, y corrió hacia unos de los libreros. Eran del tamaño de todo el largo de la altura del sótano.

—Es toda para ti, Levy-chan. Colocamos algunos libros que pensamos podrían ser muy interesantes para ti.

—¡Me encanta!—Exclamó entrelazando ambas manos. Estaba completamente hipnotizada. Era la biblioteca más grande en la que había estado.

—Ese de ahí es tu escritorio—Señaló Yuu. Levy lo observó. Encajaba completamente con ella. Era pequeño y ordenado. Tenía un par de libretas encima, con plumas y lápices—¿Te gusta?

—Si, mucho—Respondió sonriéndole. Ahí estaba otra vez, y, ésta vez, pudo verlo con claridad. Por un momento, hubo un destello en los ojos de Yuu, tal como lo había visto el dia que se conocieron, justo antes de que le diera la tarjeta.

—Bueno, aunque no lo creas, ya tienes trabajo que hacer—Avanzó a uno de los libreros. Tomó uno. Era delgado, unas 200 ó 300 páginas, calculó Levy—Aquí tienes—Al ver la cara de confusión que tenía la maga al sostenerlo en sus manos, Yuu continuó hablando—Es sobre la magia ancestral en general. Será como una introducción para ti. Puedes llevártelo si quieres.

—¡Si! Eso haré.

—Bueno, ésto será todo por hoy.

—Esto...¿Yuu?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gracias.

—Es muy pronto para agradecerme, Levy-chan.

**o_o**

La noche ya gobernada sobre Magnolia. El recorrido que le había dado Yuu a levy se había prolongado más de lo esperado.

—¡Hey! ¡Gajeel! ¡Levy ya terminó, hora de irnos idiota!—Gritó Lily jalando el brazo del mago de hierro, mientras trataba de despertarlo. Era como el quinto intento. Se había quedado dormido en la misma rama en la que había estado toda la tarde, en el árbol cerca de la casa de Yuu.

—¡Lily! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no se despierta?—Gritó la peliazul. Estaba en el suelo, debajo del arbol, mirando en dirección hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¡No, aún no!—Le respondió Lily mientras descendía volando para llegar a donde estaba ella—Gajeel siempre ha tenido el sueño pesado, pero, independientemente de eso,me sorprende que se haya mantenido despierto durante el día.

—¿A que te refieres, Lily?

—En realidad, Gajeel no ha dormido bien las últimas noches.

—¿Qué? ¿Porqué? ¿Pasó algo?

—Bueno, a decir verdad, no ha dormido bien en los últimos 3 días. Parece que todo el asunto de Yuu y el libro lo ha dejado algo sorprendido.

—¿Me estás diciendo que es por...todo ésto?

**LEVY POV**  
Vaya, eso explica porque ayer cuando no podía dormir, salió de su cuarto yendo a la cocina en busca de algo de comer. En ese momento no le tomé importancia, pensé que era como una costumbre de él, pero ahora...  
No lo entiendo. No creo que Gajeel sea la clase de persona que tendría insmomio por algo como ésto, algo que ni siquiera tiene que ver directamente con él.  
**FIN POV**

—¿Levy?—Preguntó el exeed. La peliazul se había adentrado tanto en sus pensamientos de nuevo que había olvidado que estaba hablando con Lily.

—Oh, lo siento Lily, ¿Qué decías?— El gato rió.

—Ustedes dos son tal para cual—Murmuró mientras volvía de nuevo hacia donde estaba el dragonslayer.

—¿Eh?

—Nada. Es sólo que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para despertarlo.

—¿Cómo?—Preguntó algo confundida y curiosa la peliazul, pero Lily ya no respondió.

Llegó con Gajeel. Seguía ahí, en la misma posición. Para quedarse así tanto tiempo, de verdad debía de haber estado muy agotado, pensó el exeed. Entonces, alistó su garganta y susurró en el oído del mago:

—Hey, Gajeel, parece que Levy ha decidido dejar el gremio para irse con Y-...—Y tal como Lily supuso, el dragonslayer desperto abriendo los ojos velozmente, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio—Veo que no estabas tan dormido despues de todo—Musitó.

—Maldición, me quede dormido—Comentó el mago, en una especie de estado de trance. Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar. Dirigió su mirada a Lily.—Oi, ¿Y la enana? ¿Dónde se metió?—Lily, sin decir nada, hizo una seña con su dedo índice, apuntando hacia abajo, donde estaba Levy—¿Y? ¿Qué estamos esperando? Lárguemonos de aquí—Dijo, ignorando completamente la situación. Y, en un instante, aterrizo en el suelo, con Lily tras él.

—¡Gajeel!—Exclamó la maga al verlo—Oye Lily, ¿Cómo lo despertaste?

—Ejem, digamos que lo asusté.

—Tsk—Se quejó el mago, lanzándole una fulminante mirada a su gato, a lo que Lily contestó haciendo una seña con las manos. Algo interpretado como : ''yo no dije nada''.

—Bueno, no importa, tenemos que irnos, se hace tarde—Dijo Levy. Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que se oyeron cerca de la casa de Yuu, antes de que los tres comenzaran su trayecto devuelta a sus respectivas casas.

**o_o**

Levy y Gajeel se dirigían hacia Fairy Hills. Habían estado caminando en silencio por un rato, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos .Lily se había adelantado hacia su casa, un tiempo atrás, con el pretexto de que tenía algo que hacer.

—Oi, enana ¿Averiguaste porque el cerebrito quiso que te unieras a ellos?—Preguntó el mago. La pequeña maga negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo me dijo que estan tratando de decifrar magia antigua,ancestral. Insinuó que yo podría ser de mucha utilidad.

—Tal como dijo el viejo...

—Si, y lo más raro es que Yuu no mencionó nada sobre el libro que encontramos. O del sueño que yo tuve. Eso claramente sigue siendo algo muy raro, siendo que nosotros suponíamos que Yuu quería el libro para obtener la magia antigua. Pero ahora sabemos que el libro está en blanco y él dice que YA están decifrando la magia antigua...¿Entonces que pasa con el libro? ¿Porqué el libro y la tarjeta de Yuu tienen la mismas siglas entonces? ¿Y porque el libro está en blanco?

—Maldición, ese sujeto debe estar próbandonos.

—Puede ser...o esperando algo. Pero, hay algo todavía más raro.

—¿Ah? ¿Y qué es?

—Aún no cuál es el tipo de magia que puede usar Yuu ¿Cierto?. Digo, es un investigador, supongo que debe tener algún tipo de magia interesante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Qué hoy volví a notar algo muy raro cuando estaba con él. Algo que noté el día en que me dió su tarjeta. Parecía como un destello proveniente de sus ojos.

—¿Bromeas, enana? ¿Cómo una lucesita tendría que ver con la magia que él usa?

—Bueno, no estoy muy segura, pero, supongo que será alguna especie de efecto secundario que sucede cuando usa su magia. He leído sobre eso. El problema es que si estoy en lo correcto, el esta usando su magia y aún no he visto que pase nada.

—Tch, no entiendo ni una mierda de lo que estás hablando, enana—Levy soltó una risa.

—Gajeel, mañana vendrás conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a la casa del cerebrito?—Ambos se detuvieron. Habían llegado a los dormitorios de las chicas.

—Si, tal vez puedas ayudarme...pero no te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá para que te deje entrar, por lo menos un rato.

—Lo último que haría es preocuparme por lo que haga ese tipejo.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana Gajeel—Se despidió la peliazul. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de los dormitorios. Gajeel la observó hasta que entró. Con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a avanzar en la dirección contraria, hacia su casa.

**o_o**

—Te lo digo, esa chica no nos va a presentar mucho problema—Dijo la voz de una mujer.

—Tal vez eso creas ahora, Kisho, pero tenemos que tener cuidado con Levy. No estamos hablando de cualquier persona, se trata de alguien muy astuta.

—¡Bah! Si presenta tanto peligro, ¿Entonces porque la elegiste a ella?

—Ya te lo dije, es por su _''esencia'_', sólo por eso.

—Bien, lo que digas, ''jefe''

—Dejemos eso por ahora, ahora tengo que concentrarme en otra cosa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Digamos que mañana nos visitará un dragoncito no muy amigable acompañando a Levy.

* * *

**Y ya se acabo este capitulo! ¿Que tal? ¿Les esta gustando como va la cosa? ¿Tienen alguna queja, sugerencia, opinion? ¿Cuantos reviews creen que merezca este capitulo? Bueno, les prometo que la cosa empezara a tener mas accion de aqui en adelante, bueno no accion literalmente sino... o bueno, alomejor un poco...ok el caso es que se volvera mas chila la cosa :))**

** Les agradezco a todos y a cada uno que han comentado mi historia, sus comentarios son muy valiosos, se los juro :D**

**Entonces, nos vemos la siguiente semana, tratare de subir mas seguido de ahora en adelante...tengo contemplado aprox. unos 8 o 10 episodios asi que esten atentos ^^**

**PD: Siiiii, acabo de inventar otro personaje, kisho significa: ''aquel que conoce su propia mente'' tal vez ya se imaginen porque se llama asi=)**


End file.
